Anniversary's and Surprise's
by What-You've-Got-Is-Gold
Summary: It's Austin and Ally's year anniversary! What will Austin plan for the special night? Find out in Anniversary's and Surprise's. Auslly one-shot! :)


**Hey. Time for another sweet Auslly story! This idea popped into my head a few days ago and I realized I really wanted to do it so here it is. Thanks to LoveShipper for giving me the idea for the story. I own nothing. :)**

Ally Dawson walked happily into the practice room to see her boyfriend, Austin Moon right there. She felt more excited about seeing him today. Today wasn't a normal day, it was the year anniversary of officially getting back together!

Ally bounced With pure happiness and joy inside, waiting for him to say the special words. Only two words, 'Happy anniversary!' Austin was playing a tune on the piano. At first Ally didn't recognize it but then realized it was _You can Come to Me. _That brought her back to the memory when she had conquered her stage fright. Not only that, but she also shared her first kiss with the most important person in her life- Austin.

"Hey," she greeted, trying to control her happiness and excitement.

"Hey," he said looking away from the piano and looking at her. After an awkward silence, Ally took a seat on the piano chair.

"So..." the brunette started awkwardly. "I-is there something you need to tell me?" She nudged her boyfriend playfully.

"Uh... I love you?" He tried. Ally gave him an are-you-kidding-look. But her heart couldn't help but melt when she saw the blonds smile; hearing Austin loved her was like music too her ears; probably the best feeling she could have. But she couldn't help but feel like it was a question.

"I love you too, but"-she scooted closer to him- "is there anything else?" Austin shook his head.

"Not that I know of," he said confusingly. Ally was now burning inside with hate and heartbreak. Could he really forget? No, this wasn't the Austim she knew. _Maybe he's just **pretending **not to know, _she considered. Maybe so. She hoped that with all her heart. If he wasn't, it would break her heart instantly.

"Are you sure?" She challenged one more time. If he answered now, she would know he was just playing dumb.

"Yeah, I'm sure. So are you free at 4:00-7:00?" He asked quickly.

"That's very exact," she smirked. _Austin's going to surprise me! _she screamed with joy inside. Austin played the piano uncomfortably for a few chords.

"W-well yeah... I was just thinking we could work on some of your songs and ya know..." he trailed off, looking down. Ally pulled his chin with her finger to face him. He looked in her eyes, so big and full of love. "Hey beautiful."

"I'll be there," she promised. Giving him a peck on the cheek, Ally walked out and left him alone. Watching her go, Austin got into action right away. Trish and Dez came out of the closet where they were hiding.

"Trish; Dez, I need a 'Happy Anniversary' banner, hamburger meat, hamburger buns and a jar of pickles. This has to be perfect for Ally." Austin ordered. His friends had agreed to help him plan the perfect date at Sonic Boom.

"Yeah because nothing says I love you more than a jar of pickles." Trish teased. Austin smiled a little in amusement.

"Can you just do it?" he said seriously but there was still amusement in his eyes. "I need to set up the decorations. You can go to the store and get the banner and pickles. Be quick because I need Trish to distract Ally before our date starts." Austin explained.

"Tell me again why you're having this date at Sonic Boom?" Dez asked, utterly confused. "I don't understand."

"It's because it's where they first met, dufus." Trish snapped.

"Exactly. I want this night to be perfect for Ally, _my _Ally. I love her, so much. I want this to be a night she'll never forget." Austin promised to himself confidently.

...

Returning from the store, Trish and Dez quickly gave Austin the stuff he requested.

"Thanks guys, you've been very helpful. Dez, can you help me set up the banner?" Dez nodded, making his way to the appropriate wall it would go on. Austin saw Trish walk out. At first Austin didn't know why but then remembered she had to keep Ally busy. _Perfect, _Austin thought. _Ally will be with Trish while Dez helps me get ready. _

Everything was now coming together. Decorations were up, standing out like Austin wanted. He knew it was different and maybe a little strange To put up decorations. But it reminded him of when they first met. Austin had put down a small table for when they were going to eat. On the walls were all positive things he put up like 'I'm so proud of you' and 'I love you.' Austin just hoped she knew how much all of it was true.

He loved Ally more than she would ever now; more than he thought possible. Austin hoped she had returned those strong feelings. He had heard her say it more than once but hoped with all his heart she really felt that way about him. The way he had felt for so long.

"Dez, can you set up your grill?" Austin asked politely. He knew Dez had loved his grill that he could fry mainly hamburgers. Suddenly the blond remembered the silly memory when Dez's goofiness had lead him to thinking he had lost the hamburger when it had really just landed on the window. That was a long time ago, when his career was just getting started.

But Austin didn't want to think about his career ending. It was hard for him to let go of everything he was used to. It had took him a a while to except. No more gigs, concerts; anything. It took him a while to stop thinking about it and move on with his life. No more thinking, no more _daydreaming. _Ally was the center of his world. He was okay with it. He knew in his heart that he made the right choice for standing up for love. Because love conquered all.

Dez plugged in the grill, interrupting his thoughts.

"Thanks," was all he said. Everything was now ready. Checking the clock, it was only a few minutes till 4:00. "Perfect timing" Austin said out loud, meaning to say it to himself than Dez. He wasn't paying attention anyways.

Austin took a step forward in happiness as he saw Ally enter Sonic Boom. Trish followed more slowly behind her.

"Happy anniversary!" he cried out. Ally smiled in surprise.

"Austin!" she choked out as she jumped into his arms to hug him. "I knew you wouldn't forget!" She tightened her grip on him.

"How could I, silly." he whispered in her ear. How could he forget such an important day?

"Thanks Austin this is amazing!" she whispered back excitedly. That was exactly the best thing he could hear from her- that she enjoyed it. Austin hoped she would enjoy it. They still had a lot of the night left. Austin had many things planed. He had planned this for a long time in advance with Trish and Dez.

His two friends had agreed to help him. Dez had been close a few times spilling the beans but was quickly stopped by Austin. Trish tried to drop small hints. He wondered if Ally noticed what she was trying to say. Letting go of her, he shrugged the thought off.

"Hey, it's for you," he replied. "I'd do anything for you. You know that, right?"

"Of coarse I do." Ally smiled. Austin sighed in relief.

...

"Alright Ally here's your seat," the lovesick blond pulled out the chair for her as she sat down at the small table that he had put in the middle of Sonic Boom. "And I sit here." He took a seat on the left seat and scooted in. Austin snapped his fingers. "Waiters!" Ally turned to see Trish and Dez in suits like tuxes with little notebooks in their hands ready to take their orders.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" Trish said looking miserable. "I better be getting payed for this," she muttered darkly. Austin gave her a sign to make her look more happier. Trish rolled her eyes. Ally exchanged a glance of amusement with Austin.

"Sure, I'll have whatever the lady is having," he smiled at her admiringly. Ally sat up and cleared her throat.

"I'll have lemonade," she decided.

"So two lemonades?" Dez spoke up. "That will be right out!" His voice was much more entergetic and kind. Dez and Trish raced to the practice room going up the stairs; Trish Almost tripping Dez as they made there way up.

Austin leaned his hand on the table. It was getting closer to Ally's hand. She quickly understood what he was doing. She helped by stretching her arm out and pulling her small hand into his. It felt perfect like it always did. They fit perfect together; as if they were meant for each other. No, they _were _meant for each other. Ally felt as if her hand was created to hold his, forever.

"You look beautiful, so beautiful." He complemented.

"No I wouldn't say that-"

"But you do!" Austin protested. "You _always _look beautiful. And you always have," he added. Ally looked down blushing.

"Not so bad yourself, 'cute nickname,'" Ally teased. Austin remembered what she was referring to. It brought Austin back to the memory when they had tried dating for the first time. It was a total chaos. They couldn't write any songs because they were both afraid of hurting the others feelings.

"Thanks 'Goose Pickle,'" he replied, getting a small giggle out of Ally as they continued to hold hands. Trish and Dez had now came back, putting their drinks on the coasters Austin bought.

"Thanks!" Ally said, starting to scarf it down.

"Don't rush," he reminded his sweetheart. "We still have all night." Ally looked up in embarrassment.

"Sorry. It's really good," she explained. There was really no need to apologize, it was sweet and sour and could make anyone's day by just tasting a sip of it.

"No need," he said. "You were just thirsty." he let it go. Austin caught a glimps of Trish and Dez coming toward.

"Any thought about what we're getting?" Dez asked in his normal voice.

"Are special tonight is a hamburger and pickles." Trish told them. Ally sat up in her seat when she heard pickles.

"I'll have the special!" she shouted excitedly. Austin gave her an admiring glance.

"I'll have the special too." Austin said. Trish followed Dez to his grill.

"So Austin, I have a question," Ally spoke up After a few moments of silence. Austin nodded in encouragement to keep her going. "I want to know when you started liking me." Austin almost chocked on his drink. What kind of question Was that? Didn't she know?

"C'mon Ally, you really don't know? Give it a try." Austin challenged. Ally looked up in thought (obviously pretending not to know).

"Let me think... prom?" she teased. Austin shook his head.

"No silly, I've been in love with you ever since I met you. Trying to "fun you up", dancing with you at Trish's helping you conquer your stage-fright, everything. Everything I did for you was out of love, true love. I just was always hoping you loved me back in return. I know we are young, but I can't pretend anymore. I never, ever want to hurt you and I know in the past I did. And I'm sorry Ally, so sorry. I know I've hurt you but never again, I promise. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I'm so proud of you; how far you came. Bus yes, when I saw you at prom, you were beautiful. What am I saying? You always look beautiful. I was so afraid of losing you. But I can now see you're not going anywhere. I said I wanted to steal your heart, but you stole mine. Please give me the chance to steal yours. So I guess what can I say, is that I basically just confessed my love for you. Yeah, I've always loved you. I'm in love with you Ally Dawson."

Ally stared up at him with the biggest smile, hoping it wasn't creeping he out.

"You have no idea I've been wanting to hear that from you. And now you finally said it, I'm in love with you too 100%. You aren't like anyone else. I've always loved you, more than anything. It just took me a while to admit it after Trish constantly asking. I forgive you, for everything. I can't tell you how thankful I am to you for everything you've ever done for me. Not just any guy would give up his career for his girl. After everything he worked for, he choose a dorky girl with two left feet. But that girl is learning. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. So I guess I'm not the best at saying how I feel. But when I'm with you... I just... feel like I'm on huge roller coaster that I can't get off. My head is spinning, my hands are shaking; my stomach is sick. When your away from me, I miss that feeling. I want that feeling. All the crazy things we've done, we've always done it together. I love you too. So much."

"Awww," they heard Trish and Dez in the background. They both knew Trish and Dez were both Auslly shippers and have wanted them together since day one.

"Food's ready," Trish let them know as if she never said anything before. Austin had guessed she was slightly embarrassed about interrupting their "moment." Trish put Ally's food in front of her and Dez put Austin's food in from of him. Both of their mouths watered for it. Not After long, the food was eaten in one bite.

...

"Now to get into some action now that we have finished our meal," Austin smirked, looking through his playlist.

"Austin, what do you mean by-" before Ally could answer, her boyfriend had already spun her around and pulled her closer to him. A song that Ally didn't know was playing. This reminded Ally of when they first met. Her dancing has improved a lot since then. She had the best teacher of coarse.

"Does that answer your question?" he teased.

"Yeah, I think it did. You know I'm still learning to fast dance," she reminded him. Austin nodded.

"You're right. But you have improved. W-we could slow-dance if you want," he offered. That would be much easier and set her at a slower pace; she would also expect it this time. But Ally couldn't help but still feel sparks because of how close they were; how he spun her around; making her feel like she could do absolutely anything in the world.

Ally set her hands on the crook of Austin's neck while he put his arms on her waist. They soon began to sway back and fourth. Ally felt like she was back at prom again. That was a magical night that Ally couldn't believe that was a year ago this very night. **A/N- Yeah yeah I know it hasn't been a year but this is Fanfiction so I can do what I want.**

"Oh, sorry! I stepped on your foot!" Austin apologized nervously. Ally gave him a funny look. Usually, she would be the one to have two left feet, but this time it was Austin being the clumsy one. She knew he was an awesome dancer.

"That was your foot," she reminded him. His face flashed red with embarrassment.

"O-oh... right." Austin looked down for a second and then carried on dancing. Ally gave him an it's-okay-you're-doing-fine look which Austin got easily. They gazed into the person they loved eyes for a few short second that felt like hours. Austin wanted to kiss her now, but didn't want to scare her. "A-ally?"

"Yeah Austin?" she asked quietly.

"C-can I-" before he could ask she cut him off right there.

"Don't hesitate," Austin nodded.

"Yeah but I just thought I would ask-"

"Just kiss me!" the brunette said. Her voice wasn't harsh, it was calm and soft. Austin learned in slowly with a small smile spreading across his lovesick face. He had just been waiting for the best moment to do it. At that moment everything stopped. The world had seemed to wait for them. It had felt like the most perfect thing anyone could feel.

Sparks rushed through Austin like fireworks on Fourth of July. And he was disappointed when he had to pull away for air. Ally smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Hi," he said quietly. They were still in their dancing positions.

"Hey. Who has the best boyfriend ever?" she praised him.

"You do," he pointed at himself feeling sightly embarrassment. "I guess you liked the surprise. I hope it wasn't too corny."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Austin smiled in relief that she enjoyed it. Suddenly Austin heard a noise of a drum bang. Ally must have heard it too because her attention was at the drum set.

"Alright guys, I know you were spying on us. Come out." Austin ordered their friends. Trish and Dez had came out from behind the drum set.

"Hey," Dez tried to change the subject. Trish took a step in front of him.

"Dopey over here"- she pointed to Dez. -"bumped his head on the drum, blowing our cover," Trish explained.

"You know you just admitted you were spying, right?" Ally figured out. Trish played with her fingers.

"It was Dez's idea!" she pointed at the red-head accusingly. Dez frowned but didn't say anything.

"Guys it's okay," Austin stoke up. "I expected it; I do kinda owe you guys for what you did for Ally and I tonight," he put his arm around his girlfriend and added, "so thanks."

"No problem. We always help you guys when you need it," Trish said. Austin knew she was right. If any of them had help or problems the other would help.

The foursome said their goodbyes for the night as they all left Sonic Boom with happiness. Trish and Dez went home. As for the two sweethearts, they were must fine. Ally had gone to Austin's house to watch a movie. They cuddled, talked, and just did things any other couple would do.

Overall the night turned out pretty great. A night none of the fearsome foursome would forget. Especially Austin and Ally.

**So that was my story. Hope it wasn't too cheesy but hey if you combined me and an Auslly story this is what you get. That's not always a bad thing. Please review! Thanks! :) **


End file.
